


Revierkampf

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, no past in Egypt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Er wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, da sah er etwas, was ihn glauben ließ, er liege noch selig träumend in seinem Bett.Nämlich kein geringerer als Seto Kaiba kauerte in der hintersten Ecke.Verbarrikadiert hinter Pappkartons...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wollen wir ma schauen, was passiert, wenn wir Seto Kaiba aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung reißen??*ganz großes Grinsen im Gesicht hat*
> 
> An dieser Stelle muss ich erst mal nen Freudenjodler loswerden: Am 17. geht es mit der 3. Staffel weiter!!!!! Endlich!!! RTL2 hat uns aber lange genug warten lassen*grummel* 
> 
> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm ich auch keins...
> 
> Yami=Yugi=Yami=Yugi=Yami=Yugi=.....  
> O.K., ich glaub’, Ihr wisst, worauf ich hinaus will.  
> In dieser Fic gibt es keine Vergangenheit in Ägypten und Yugi hat ein paar Eigenschaften von unserem Schnuffel Yami. Sprich, er ist nich sooo naiv und auch nicht mehr auf Hüfthöhe*g*
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ’Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er am Hintereingang die Mülltonnen scheppern hörte. 

Eigentlich regnete es und er bezweifelte ganz stark, dass irgendjemand das Herz hätte, bei diesem Mistwetter einen Hund vor die Tür zu jagen. Doch wenn es kein Hund war, der da randalierte, könnte es genauso gut ein Einbrecher oder ein Landstreicher sein, der gerade ihren Müll in der gesamten Nachbarschaft verteilte. 

Also tapste er schlaftrunken, nur mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet, zur hinteren Tür. Noch leicht benebelt öffnete er sie und schwenkte kurz mit dem Lichtstrahl hin und her.

Ein Einbrecher hatte sich hier schon mal nicht rumgeschlichen, sonst wäre er wohl schon niedergeschlagen worden. Und ein Landstreicher auch nicht. Schließlich befand sich der Müll noch dort wo er hin gehörte. In den Tonnen. War wohl doch nur ein Hund gewesen, der versucht hatte in den zusammengefalteten Pappkartons Unterschlupf zu finden. 

Er wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, da sah er etwas, was ihn glauben ließ, er liege noch selig träumend in seinem Bett.

Nämlich kein geringerer als Seto Kaiba kauerte in der hintersten Ecke.  
Verbarrikadiert hinter Pappkartons. 

Verwundert leuchtete er erneut in die Ecke und tatsächlich.  
Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Seto Kaiba.  
Schlagartig wurde er hellwach.

Was zum Henker machte Kaiba da?  
Vor allem: Warum?

Schnell huschte er zu den Kartons rüber.   
Die kalte Nässe vollkommen ignorierend. 

So wie Kaiba da hockte, wirkte er vollkommen orientierungslos.  
Äußerst verwirrt und äußerst hilflos. 

Er streckte seine Hand nach dem bibbernden Häuflein Elend aus und half ihm ins Haus. 

Nachdem sie sich trockengerubbelt, umgezogen und mit einem warmen Tee in der Hand auf der Wohnzimmercouch Platz genommen hatten, fragte Yugi den immer noch neben sich stehenden Seto:

„Was hast du denn da gemacht? Also betrunken bist du schon mal nicht. Du hast keine Alkohol- Fahne. Und Drogen trau’ ich dir nicht zu. Also?“

Er hielt seine Amethyste neugierig auf den leicht verdatterten  
Seto gerichtet. Sein Großvater war im übrigen nicht minder neugierig.   
Hatte ihn doch der Lärm im Flur wach gemacht und er hatte sofort den Teekessel angeworfen, als er die plitschnassen jungen Männer dort stehen sehen hat.

Der Braunhaarige fuhr sich geschafft mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.   
Dann senkte er seinen Blick und fing an zu erzählen:

„Nun, streng genommen, bin ich jetzt arbeitslos.“

Yugi und sein Großvater hätten beinah ihre Teetassen fallengelassen.  
Bitte was?

„Ich hatte gerade mit einer renommierten Firma einen Vertrag abgeschlossen. Zum beiderseitigen Vorteil. Doch der Manager der anderen Firma hatte mir wohl unter all die Unterlagen noch einen anderen Vertrag geschmuggelt. Darauf vertrauend, dass die Verträge genau das beinhalteten, was ich eigentlich auch schon durchgelesen habe, hatte ich unterschrieben. Kaum setzte ich die Kappe auf meinen Füllfederhalter, ließ er die Security rufen und mich aus meinem eigenen Büro entfernen.   
Er berief sich damit auf den Vertrag, den ich gerade unterzeichnet hatte.   
Ich hatte ihm mit sofortiger Wirkung all mein Hab und Gut vermacht.   
Es war nicht zu leugnen. Meine Unterschrift.   
Ich machte mich zu Fuß, schließlich gehörten nun weder der Wagen noch der Chauffeur mir, auf den Weg nach Hause. Doch da kam ich gar nicht erst rein. Der Mistkerl hatte bereits Wachmänner darum postieren lassen, die mich in einen Streifenwagen warfen und mich mitten in der Stadt absetzten. Es regnete schon seit ein paar Stunden und ich irrte eine Weile umher. Das Einzige, was mir noch im Kopf rumschwirrte, war Mokuba. Würde dieser Mistkerl es auch wagen ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen? Schließlich hab’ ich nun kein Geld mehr, um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen.   
Und das nächste, woran ich mich wieder erinnere, bist du.“ 

Matt blickten ihm die einst strahlenden Saphire entgegen. 

Er musste was tun.  
Er musste das Feuer wieder in ihm wecken.

Zunächst einmal griff er nach dem Telefon und ließ sich mit dem Krankenhaus verbinden. Dort erkundigte er sich nach Mokuba Kaiba.

Ja, er wäre noch hier.   
Man hätte erst heute Abend die Anweisung bekommen, ihm die beste Behandlung zukommen zu lassen, die es gibt. 

„Siehst du? Schon mal eine Sorge weniger. Er wird sich mit Sicherheit nicht an einem Kindermord die Hände schmutzig machen wollen.“

„Wie tröstend! Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“

Yugi und sein Großvater blickten sich kurz in die Augen und auf Yugis Gesicht breitete sich ein fast hinterhältiges zu nennendes Grinsen aus.

Von Seto blieb dieser Blickwechsel unbemerkt.  
Er studierte lieber die verschiedenen Farbnuancen seines Tees.

„Du kannst hier bleiben.“

Seto blickte erstaund auf:

„Echt?“

Der Jüngere nickte:

„Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Die da lautet?“

„Du wirst bei uns im Laden arbeiten!“

Setos Kopf ruckte hoch.  
Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden?  
Sein alter Stolz fing an sich zu regen.

„Ich soll WAS? Nie! Im! Leben!“

Man konnte die Ausrufezeichen hinter den Worten regelrecht sehen.

„Tja, in dem Fall...“  
Yugi lehnte sich entspannt zurück und behielt Seto weiterhin im Blick.  
„...du weißt wo die Tür ist.“

Seto schluckte.

„Du würdest mich rausschmeißen?“

Yugi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen: „Wenn es hilft, dir deine verdammte Arroganz auszutreiben: Ja!“

Das saß!  
Dennoch wagte der Ältere einen erneuten Versuch:

„Schafft ihr das bisschen Arbeit im Laden nicht auch zu zweit? Würde ein dritter da nicht nur unnötig im Weg rumstehen?“

Sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad verzog nicht eine Miene, sondern gab gelassen zurück: „Mein Großvater möchte schon lange seinen Freund den Professor Yoshmori in Amerika besuchen. Wollte mich aber nie allein mit den Laden lassen. Jetzt könnte er fahren. Du wärst ja da. Es wäre nebenbei nur mehr als gerecht, wenn du einspringst, schließlich wohnst du ja dann hier. Ohne Miete. Und nebenbei würden wir uns darum kümmern, dass du bald wieder in deinem Büro sitzt.“

Auf die letzte Bemerkung hin, konnte Seto nur leicht verdattert nicken.  
Wie wollte Yugi DAS denn bitte schön anstellen?

Yugi jedoch nahm sein Nicken als Einverständnis.  
Jedenfalls stand er jetzt auf und klatschte energisch in die Hände und ließ somit seinen Großvater, welcher schon leicht am nicken war, aufschrecken:

„Da wir ja nun alle Klarheiten beseitigt haben:  
Willkommen bei ‚Schildkrötenspiele’.“

Er hielt Seto seine Hand hin.  
Dieser schlug noch verdatterter als vorher ein.  
Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern sein Einverständnis gegeben zu haben. Lief denn heute eigentlich alles schief?

„Gut, ich bereite dir das Gästezimmer vor. Du kannst derweil unter die Dusche. Und morgen machen wir erst mal einen Einkaufsbummel und besorgen dir ein paar vernünftige Klamotten. Du kannst ja nicht ewig in den gleichen rumrennen.“ Und nickte mit den Kopf Richtung Heizung, wo seine Sachen fröhlich vor sich hintropften. Jetzt trug Seto nämlich ein altes Hemd von Herrn Muto und einen flauschigen Morgenmantel.

Wieder nickte er nur stumm.  
Und fügte sich vorerst stumm seinem Schicksal. 

Es kehrte wieder Ruhe ins Haus der Mutos ein.  
Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Seto von einer brummeligen Stimme aus seinen schönsten Träumen gerissen. Eine Stimme, die er im ersten Moment gar nicht zu zuordnen wusste. Sein Butler klang doch anders?  
Und er würde es auch nie wagen, ihm die Bettdecke wegzureißen?

Moment mal Bettdecke?   
Wieso lag er auf Baumwollbettwäsche?  
Er bevorzugte doch eindeutig Seidenbettwäsche?!  
War er gestern Abend etwa so k.o. gewesen, dass er das nicht mehr gemerkt hatte? Denn wenn, dann hätte sich das Dienstmädchen auf was gefasst machen können. Kann sie übrigens immer noch.

„Nun komm schon Jungchen. Aufstehen. Sonst wird das Frühstück kalt.“

Frühstück?  
Warum sollte er dafür aufstehen?   
Warum wurde ihm das nicht wie sonst auch immer ans Bett gebracht?

„Du bist ja noch mehr Morgenmuffel als mein Enkel, Jungchen.  
Steh’ endlich auf, oder ich muss zu härteren Methoden greifen.“

Enkel?  
Hatte sein Butler einen Enkel?  
Um ehrlich zu sein, er wusste es nicht.  
Und es war ihm auch herzlich egal.  
Solange der Mann seinen Dienst tat?  
Aber was meinte er mit härteren Methoden?  
Und wieso nannte er ihn „Jungchen“?  
Hatte er etwa keinen Respekt vor seinem Arbeitgeber?

All das ging Seto in seinem schlaftrunkenem Hirn rum, während er immer wieder verzweifelt nach seiner Bettdecke angelte. Und als er sie nicht finden konnte, er sich um sein Kissen ringelte. 

Bevor er jedoch erneutes seliges Vergessen in Morpheus’ Armen fand, klatschte ihm jemand einen feuchten, kalten Lappen in den Nacken.  
Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Nerven.

Mit einem gewaltigen Urschrei, der bestimmt auch die umliegenden Nachbarn geweckt hatte, saß Seto senkrecht im Bett. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und rasendem Herzen. 

Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu sich zu finden und ihm fiel ein, dass er sich eigentlich bei Mutos im Gästezimmer befand.  
Wenn die ihre Gäste immer so weckten, sollte es ihn stark wundern, wenn sie häufig Besuch hatten.

Yugi streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und bemerkte schadenfroh:

„Großvaters Weck- Methoden scheinen ja auch bei dir durchschlagendenden Erfolg zu haben.“

Seto beließ es bei einem grummeln und einem giftigen Blick Richtung Herr Muto, der seiner schlechten Laune mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln begegnete.

„Komm schon Seto, Für eine Lächeln, benötigst du lediglich 13 Muskeln deines Gesichtes. Fürs grimmiges schauen 113. Also schenk uns ein Lächeln.“, lachte Yugi über seine verstockte Mine. 

Doch Seto verfinsterte seinen Blick noch mehr.  
Wie konnte jemand nur so früh am Morgen bereits so gute Laune haben?  
Er war ohne seinen Kaffee zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
Doch der Duft von frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen stimmte ihn schon ein wenig versöhnlicher mit dem verkorksten Morgen. 

Gemächlich machte er sich auf ins Bad und quittierte Yugis Kommentar, dass die Brötchen in fünf Minuten fertig wären, mit einem leichten Nicken. 

In der Erwartung frischen Kaffee in seiner Tasse zu haben, hob er sie schwungvoll an und nahm einen herzhaften Schluck.   
An dem er sich beinah herzhaft verschluckt hätte.   
Denn ihm rann nicht das köstlich braune koffeinhaltige Gebräu die Kehle runter, sonder etwas, das sich im Volksmund Schwarzer Tee schimpfte.

Auf die trockene Entgegnung, dass Kaffee dem Herzen schade, hätte er gut und gern verzichten können. Verdammt, er brauchte seinen Kaffee!  
Wie sollte er den Tag nur ohne Kaffee überstehen?

Notgedrungen musste er sich mit dem Tee begnügen, den er aber auch nur runter bekam, weil er zwischen den einzelnen Schlucken immer wieder von seinem Marmeladenbrötchen abbiss.

Na klasse, der Tag hat ja schon sehr schön angefangen.   
Schlimmer kanns ja nicht werden.  
Dachte er...

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
